YuGiOh Survivor
by AnimeLuverGurlz
Summary: Chapter five is now out! Poor Mokie..chased up a tree by a mother bear and now his burned handarm is bleeding. Seto is also going insane trying to find where Mokie is. They need to get off the Island.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

** Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor **

Ok This is a story that me and my sis Jenny made up I hope that you guys/girls like it. The main Yu-Gi-Oh characters are on survivor...it is mostly based on Seto,Mokuba,and some Joey.

* * *

Disclaimer....We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but we do wish we did.....if you could sell us the rights to it for like....a dollar we'll graciously buy it ::starts to cry:: but since thats not the point try to enjoy the fan fic we worked......hard on....yeah....we really starined are brains.

* * *

**** Chapter 1 --------------

One warm summer afternoon in Domino, a young spiky red and blonde hair boy jumped up and down in excitement of winning the Domino City Survivor contest, he was aloud to bring 6 frends with him to an abanded island in the middle of nowhere to survive for 3 months while being filmed as they do so. Yugi, invited Tea', Mai, Tristan, Joey and Mokuba who dragged his disturbed and angry older brother with them. As they flew off in the plane and waved good bye to there home they looked down at all the sparkling water beneath them.

(about an hour later on the plane)

Seto Kaiba, was mentaly disturbed by the yelling and loud music the others had going on. Now out of his mind Seto ran histarically over to a glass cabinet broke it and grabbed the fire exstinguisher and read the instructions laughing like a maniac. Everyones attention turned to the insane Seto Kaiba. "You all want a party!!!! I'll give you a PARTY!!!" he screamed histarically blasting everyone in the plane with the white foam.

(ten seconds later)

"Man Kaiba really did it this time..." Tea' said in a whispher while slightly looking over at the enraged Seto wrapped in 50 rolls of toilet paper and a satisfied Joey next to him soaked in foam. Mokuba, couldn't care less that is older brother was trapped with in the soft contents of the toilet paper that Joey surrounded him with, he was to happy devouring chocolates and cakes with a huge grin.

(finally on the abanded island)

"Yeah were finally here" Yugi said happly skipping off the plane with Yami floating sleepily behind him.


	2. YuGiOh Survivor Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh Survivors  
Chapter 2

yeah, so last time I can barely remember what happened last time...heh heh...........yeah...ok so they just got off the plane and their most likely gonna get the rules of the game!

* * *

do not own YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!! ok never have never will.....I don't get it.......

* * *

yeah thanks to the 2 of you who reviewed the very short ( due to my sis) first chapter....I will try to make this much longer.......actually I will.......tank ya tonz and I love all of ya!!!!! Keep reviewing ! It's awesome to hear from complete strangers...O.o............ :P

* * *

So the gang of the most bizare people stood out the plane with their one bag of clothes and accessories when the host came out with a huge grin. "Welcome all of.....you......You are gathered here...." the host went on with Joey whisphering to Tristan "What are we at a wedding or someth....." BANG the sound of a gun went of as Joey hit the ground covering his head "JOEY" everyone yelled except for the still tied up wiggling worm named Seto who jumped back and forth in the background insanely. "Joey, are you ok?" Mai asked walking up to the collapsed Joey. Joey sprung up to everyones surprise and saw that there was a big green blob on Joey forhead. "No one, talks through my instructions.....GOT IT!" eveyone shook their head with the exception of Seto who had now found himself in a pickle jar O.o........(anata baka tskemono ) 

It took him bout an hour but the host finished the official rules of the game and left( I seriously have no idea what his name is...I've never even seen the show.......) "So guys what should we do about Seto. _Can see Seto in the background still stuck in a pickle jar._ "Ehhhhhh he'll be awright......" Joey said laughing.

Eventually, Seto was saved by Mokuba from the evil pickle jar and the toilet paper that kept him from walking properly. Now all chilled the "team" sat around the blazing red fire that Tristan had made early for them. Seto, had calmed down and the blob that had hit Joey in the face had left a stain. "Joey.....you've gotta do somethin about that green spot......you look like your turning into an asparragus....." Tea said sifting around. Joey gave a low growl as a reply.

(heres where my sis finally comes in shes really good at this stuff -Jenny)

"Hmmmmm?" Mokuba said while staring at Joeys big green stained forehead. "You know Joey," Mokuba started to say in a bored voice," there is the ocean right over there...you could always go over there and try to wash that stain out." "Are you crazy Mokuba!" Joey started to yell even louder as everyone fell over,"It's cold and I don't wanna catch pnemonia!" " Eh...just a suggestion..." Mokuba said while Seto was helping him get up off the sandy ground.

(5 minutes later)

"Man, I'm hungry....." Joey said as his stomach started to talk to him. "Joey," Yugi said. "Eh, what Yug?" Joey said while staring at him...in his mind he imagined that Yugi was a roasted turkey. "I thought I told you to eat before we came here..."Yugi said while staring at Joey who had just started to drool but didn't notice it. "ewww! Joey stop that, thats just gross!" both Mai and Tae' said in unison. " No, don't tell him to stop his drooling, it's a natural thing for a DOG!!!!" Seto said then looked over at Mokuba who was seated right next to him on the log. Mokuba started to shiver and Seto had noticed this so he took off his jacket and gave it to Mokuba. "Thanks big bro." Mokuba said as he snuggled into Seto's large jacket. "Awwww! Look at that guys," Tae' started to say," I didn't know Kaiba had a sweet side..." Seto just gave her a death glare and turned to look at the still drooling Joey who was now biting Yugi's head with drool going all over the place. "AAHHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE HELP!!! GET HIM OFF!! GET HIM OFF!!!" Yugi yelled as he ran around in circles nonstop with Joey still connected to his head. "NO!!! Joey, down Joey down!!" Tae yelled while getting off the log and running to help Yugi. Everyone else including Mokuba ran to get Joey off Yugi's head. Soon Seto was the only one on the logs around the red,ornge, and yellow fire.

(1 hour later)

Yugi was now over at the ocean trying to wash out all the drool that Joey had put in it. "Sorry Yug! guess I couldn't control myself! I'm really hungry!" "It's ok Joey." Yugi said while walking back to the logs, he looked around to see what everyone was doing before sitting down. Tae' was looking up at the stars,Joey was holding his stomach while it talked to him, Mai was cleaning the dirt out from under her nails, Mokuba was asleep leaning on Seto while wearing Seto's jacket to keep warm, and Seto was just sitting there mumbling things to himself.Yugi finally sat down and tried his best to wring all the water out of his hair.

(around 2 hours later)

Everyone was asleep for it had been a long day. Something wet fell on Mokuba's nose and woke him up. He decided to just get up cause he couldn't get back to sleep. Mokuba looked around to see that everyone was asleep, Joey was kicking,punching,and also nibling on Yugi though Yugi was in such a deep sleep he couldn't even feel a thing. Mokuba looked over at his older brother and was about to go over to him so he could sleep easier until he heard thunder. It wasn't very loud, in fact it was so small that the others didn't even hear it, though Mokuba got frightened and tripped over the log and fell. "Is it hot or is it just me??" Mokuba said in his head while he was face down in the sand. He decided to look up and noticed that his hand, well whole sleeve was on fire. "AHHHHHHHH!!" Mokuba let out a blood curdling scream and ran around in circles while crying two huge waterfalls. Mokuba woke the others up and they just stared at him then realized what was going on and they all jumped up to help him, though Seto had already tooken him to the ocean to put out the fire. In the midst of Seto taking Mokuba to the ocean he caught himself on fire. Now both Seto and Mokuba dived head first into the ocean while the others came runing after them.

(5 minutes later)

Seto was helping his little brother out of the ocean. While the others were almost knee deep in the ocean waiting for Seto and Mokuba to get closer to them so they could help. They all reached the shore and started to walk to the logs and fire though Mokuba kept trying to go the other way in order to keep away from the evil fire. They all sat down and Tae' was the first one to ask if Seto and Mokuba were ok. "......" was the answer that Tae' got from Seto cause Seto was busy trying to heal Mokuba's burn before he tried to heal his own (what a good big bro) " Yea, but it burns...Ouch." was the anwer that Tae' got from Mokuba. After Seto took care of Mokuba's burn he then took care of his own.

(10 minutes later)

"You....ok....big bro" Mokuba said between puffs of air, he was trying to get his burn to cool down. "I'm fine." Seto said in a nothing can hurt me voice. Mokuba stopped blowing air onto his arm and looked up at the sky. "Looks as if there might be a storm"Tae' said in a worried voice. " Yeah...looks like it." Yugi said while he looked up at the dark gray, cloudy sky. Out of nowhere Yugi turned from himself to Yami. " This storm....is going to be a very very big storm...we must find shelter."Yami said while getting up. "How big of a storm is it???" Mokuba asked worriedly. "I can't exactly say, but if we don't find shelter and soon, the winds of this storm will more than likely hurl us out into the middle of the ocean somewhere." Yami said as he started to walk away and signaled for the others to come. With those words Mokuba clinged onto Seto's jacket that he had given back to his older brother, but then yelped in pain because he grabbed Seto's jacket with his burned hand. Seto than stared back at Mokuba giving him a reassured look that everything would be okay. Mokuba just smiled and followed right beside Seto.

(10-15 minutes later)

"This is insane! We've been walking around for who knows how long and we still haven't..." Joey was cut off by a large lightning bolt and very loud thunder. Everyone jumped except for Joey,Yami, and Seto. Instead of jumping Joey ducked and fell onto the ground and covered his neck. Tae' ran over to Joey and told him to get up. "ouch

.....

ouch

.....

ouch

.....

OUCH!!!!"

Mokuba said as his burned hand/arm kept hitting vines,trees,tree limbs,etc. Then a very large wind came by and almost picked Mokuba up off his feet while he clung to Seto mumbling to himself "I don't want to fly to the middle of the ocean." over and over again. There was more thunder and lightning and everyone kept getting scared, while Joey kept yelling then falling to the ground covering his neck with his hands, and Tae' kept going over there to keep getting him off of the ground.

(around 2-3 minutes later)

Everyone but Yami stopped to look around. Mokuba had this sinking feeling then looked over to Seto and said," Seto is it just me or are we sinking???" Everyone turned there heads to look at Mokuba while Yami stopped not to far ahead just then noticing that everyone wasn't behind him an turned around to walk back. Everyone decided to look down at where they were standing and screamed in unison,"AAAHHHHH!!! SINKING SAND!!!" When Seto saw that they were in sinking sand he noticed that Mokuba was almost up to his neck in the sinking sand and decided to try to pick him up out of the sinking sand to put him up on his shoulders. After a minute Seto successfully had Mokuba up on his shoulders and was struggling to get to the edge of the pit, but with the extra oh I don't know say 75 or 80 pounds Seto was sinking faster than anyone else. Mai and Tristan were busy holding onto a vine that Yami/Yugi threw to them while they had a train going on since Seto wasn't to far from the edge picked Mokuba off his shoulders and threw him out of the sinking sand. Mokuba ended up landing on his burned arm/hand and screamed in pain but got up as fast as he could to help Seto out.

(10 minutes later)

Everyone was out of the sinking sand and were resting under a little/medium sized tree huffing and puffing from all the excitement. Yami turned back into Yugi and quickly asked if his freinds were alright. Then out of nowhere a giant nd came by almost picking them all up, but did pick Mokuba up just before the wind was about to carry Mokuba away Seto grabed his younger brothers unburned arm and held on tight. Lightning struck the tree they were under and the tree fell over mabey 5 feet away from them then the ground cracked and everyone screamed then fell into a giant cave.....

(around 5-10 minutes later)

Yami was the first one up (obviusly Yami took over knowing Yugi wouldn't have really survived the fall without a broken bone or two) He looked around and noticed Tae' on the groun laying next to Mai, Joey Buried in a giant sand/mud pile trying to get out along with Tristan who was helping Joey get out and looked over at Seto and Mokuba. Seto had jumped ontop of Mokuba during the fall to try to save him from the fall. As soon as they were all ok they noticed something shining in the darkness of the cave then heard "Pharoah, I have been awaiting you..." "Who are you show yourself!!" Yami yelled at the top of his lungs while the cave echoed with what he said. As soon as the person showed themself everyone gasped and had fear in their eyes......

* * *

Who is this mysterious person find out on the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor....

* * *

Well how was it??? Plz review and tell me how it was... Also tell me some Ideas for what to happen later o in the story... if you have any that is... Well untill next time.. Buh Bye

Becky


	3. Survivng Truth and Dare

Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor  
  
Chapter 3 "Surviving Truth or Dare"  
  
Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor the Kaiba brothers had burned their arms and then a great storm was approaching them fast. After trying to find shelter for what seemed like hours the storm finally was arriving and everyone except Yami got stuck in quick sand. After getting out of the quick sand they rested underneath a tree and then lightning struck the tree that they sat under. The tree fell over around 5 feet away from them. The ground started to crack then they fell through. Now we will finnaly meet that mysterious person. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry I'm just a little excited bout this chapter. ----- Becky-----

* * *

Thank you for reviewing BEWD4eva and yes we did read one of your stories it was very funny and we loved it.

* * *

Hey ya'll Jenny's back!!!! .....ok so I'm not the better writer......was that a boo????? Hey! ::runs into a wall:: ahhgggghhhh.........::swirly eyed:: the wall......::blinks:: doughnuts.....maybe I should have that appear in the story somewhere...or cookies....thats the only thing I had all for breakfast, cookie for lunch, and TWO cookies for dinner!!! Yay, go me!!!

* * *

"Malik!" the wide eyed pharoh gasped as he stared into the dead cold purple eyes of his rival who stood mere feet away from him. "Pharoh....what took you so long...I WAS LONELY!!!!" falls to the ground and starts crying. Everyone's mouth dropped open as they watched Malik sob on the hard brown ground. "Ma....Malik...no need to cry were all here now....."Yami managed to say backing slowly away from the twin waterfalls.

It had been about an hour and Malik had finally stopped crying. They built another fire against poor Mokuba's will. Seto had to sit in a dark coner with his brother in fear that he may do something stupid. Not much of a conversation was going on amongst Yugi and his friends. " So we have to be here for how long now?" Mai asked never being informed about how long the stay would be and never listened to a word that the host had to say the day of the arival. "Three months" Joey said under his breath. "What!!!" Mai screamed being held down by Tea. Joey and the others just laughed.

After Mai had calmed down, Tristan suggested a game of truth or dare. Mokuba's eyes lit up when he heard this. " Hey, guys, can I play?" he squealed skipping over to the group of people leaving his big brother in the dark corner by himslef. "Sure...." Tea hesitated but gave in."How bout you Kaiba or are you too chicken!!!" Joey joked doing the chicken dance. "Was that a challenge Wheeler!!!" Seto yelled outraged. His baby blue eyes locked on Joeys soft brown ones. "Baka, of course it was!" Joey squeaked.

* * *

((yeah.....I have no idea what to do anymore.......so I'll let my sis take it from here.....Cya'll...... I know I'm short minded but I like me!!!.....yeah go flush yourself but save the cookie!!!.....it's not supposed to make sense...ahahahahahahahahha!!!!!))

* * *

Kyaaaaa!!! Computer piggy!!! It is my lil helper....although he or it kinda scares me... I mean it just stares down at me like it's ready to attack....I'm not really sure if it is a guy or a girl...but it's pink...no offence but I like blue and dislike pink...too girly...plz don't kill me now AHHHHHHH!!! Now on with the story...... ----Becky----

* * *

"I get to play first,"Malik said with joy in his eyes....then turned around and hit both Joey and Seto on the head with his mellinium rod,"Shut-up or I'll send both of you to the shadow realm!!" With that everyone was as quite as possible...well...except for the constant glares Seto and Joey were giving each other every few seconds. "Ok Malik you get to start us off, Go ahead dare someone...." Tae' said in a voice of please don't send us t the shadow realm.

"......................"Malik didn't say anything for about 2 or 3 minutes than finally Joey said,"What's wrong Malik??? Don't you know how to play Truth and Dare??" Malik started sobing and saying "It's horrible just so horrible!!" "Uh?...Whats horrible Malik???" Yami/Yugi said in a confused voice. "I have no Idea what Truth and Dare is !!!!" Malik said as he then started to cry even more. "Than why did you want to go first?? and why didn't you tell us?? We could teach you how to play ."Tae' said in a sweet voice. "Well for starters," Malik started in on his little story while still sobing," I always go first." and with those words everyone fell over even Seto. " Plus... I thought that you guys would laugh at me...and..and You could really teach me how to play???" Malik said still sobing just not as much as he was. "Yes Malik we will teach you how to play Truth and Dare." Tae said in that same sweet voice. "YAAAAAAAY!!!" Malik said as he started jumping up and down.

(around 5 minutes later)

"Ok! I think I got it" Malik said with glee. "Alright then let the game begin!!!" Tae' said then looked at Malik........"Uh? Malik?" "Hn? Yeah? Malik said while nibling on a rabbits ear. "Where'd you get the rabbit??" Tae' asked thinking poor rabbit in her mind. " Oh you mean my lunch???" Malik said while still nibbling on the poor bunny's ear.

"Nooooooooo!! Not My Lunch!! You Can't!!" Malik screamed in horror as the gang took the little bunny and let him free. Malik is now sobing in a corner of the cave. "Malik?" Tae' said. "What now???" Malik said as he stopped crying just a little still thinking about his lunch being tooken away from him. "Come over here where the fire is..... It's a lot warmer than staying over there." Tae' said yet again in her sweetest voice. "Noooooo!!" Malik said and then began nibling on a rock. " Alright then be that way!! We'll just skip you turn for truth and dare!!" Tae yelled to Malik. "Noooooooooooooo!" Malik screamed as he bit harder into the rock. "Well then get over here and you can have...." Tae was than interupted by a Malik who had just ran right past her and sat on the log next toYami. "Truuuuth.....or Dare!?!?" Malik yelled out as he looked over at Seto. "Truth....." Seto said and with that he heard Joey laughing saying ,"CHICKEN!!!" " Alright Seto...Is it true that you have a rash on your left butt cheek??" Malik said while staring at Seto. Seto broke down sobbing while saying,"Yes!! it is true!!" "Eh?....No wonder everytime I looked over at Seto he was always sitting slanted on his right butt cheek...." Tae said. Joey started laughing. Then Tristan asked why Tae' was even looking at Seto??? Tae' didn't say a word she just looked at the fire.

The gang played truth or dare all night untill morning had arrived, finally they got sleepy and took a long nap, though Mokuba had practically went to sleep abut an hour after they started playing Truth or Dare.

(later that day)

As always Mokuba was the first one to wake up since he was the first one to fall asleep. He walked over to the opening of the cave then looked outside. "Wow!!" The ten year old little Mokuba said as he looked out side. Trees were everywhere, animals were running in every which direction, and it was misting just a little. Mokuba didn't know what time it was though he did know that it had to be at least ten something.....or maybe eleven. Mokuba was about to turn around and run back into the cave to wake the others but he decided that he wanted to explore first. He knew not to go to far away from the cave because then he would get himself lost and wouldn't be sble to find his way back.

(back in the cave with the others)

Yugi was the second to wake up he looked around the cave for awhile then noticed that his shoes were missing he looked over at Joey who had his missing shoes in his mouth nibling on them saying something about beef jerky. Yugi then looked over at Mai and Tae ho were using eatch other as a pillow. Tristan was leaning on the other side of a arge rock where Joey was and then Yugi urned and looked at Seto who was now just getting up. Malik was nibling on Setos arm as Seto tried to pound him to the ground in order to get him off. Yugi then thought for a minute and said,"Hey, Seto..." Hey what?" Seto said in an aggrevated voice while still trying to get Malik off of his arm. "Uh.....I think were missing someone...." Yugi said worriedly while he looked back through everyone who was in there and counted everyone...."Seems like six people are here but I still feel like....Hey!! Wait I didn't invite Malik he was just here!!" Yugi said as he looked at the sleeping and drooling Malik wh was still connected to Seto's arm ."Mokuba!!!" Seto yelled as he got up (not caring that Malik was still connected to his arm) and started running around frantically.

( back to Mokuba searchin the woods just for fun)

"Wow!" Mokuba said out loud to himself as he stared at a redwood tree in dis belief. He knew that trees could get to be that big he just never saw one up close. Mokuba turned around and saw a giant mother bear behind him. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Mokuba screamed in fear as he started to run back to the cave.

( back to yugi and gang)

"Man what's with all the noise some of us are still trying to sleep....geeeez!" Tristan said while getting up. Seto ran around screaming and yelling and then started shouting out Mokuba's name. With that everyone woke up including Malik who just bit harder into Seto's arm to shut him up so he could go back to sleep.With all the yelling Seto was doing Malik finally decided to let go of his arm so he opened his mouth and went flying into a wall.

(back to Mokuba)

Mokuba turned around to se the bear still chasing after him so he ran even faster.

* * *

Hey guys and girls sorry to leave you at this but I really dont have any more Ideas..... well any way what will happen to Mokuba will he get eaten by the mother bear or will someone find him and help him out.... find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh Survivors... Also just an update but I decided that Maik is going to be the 7 or 8 year old Malik. You know the cute Malik.. Not the Malik who wants to take over the world..... -------Becky-------


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Mokuba

Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor...

chapter number 3

finally heh heh ;;;; it's been a while so I think I migh make this into two parts or who knows I know I said I was going to get it out by...::looks at watch,then looks at date:: YIKES uhhhhhhh...I think....yesterday....plz don't hurt me but I didn't have time to write this cause I didn't know that I would be going to the movies I went with my sis and mom we saw the Village anyone else see it I thought that it was pretty good....It was very interesting........any way don't get mad if I really don't write that much all I want to do tonight is surf the web looking for interesting fanfics and lookin for....::looks around then whispers:: Yaoi...Lol!! My sis got me hooked...heh heh....;;;; wow right now I'm listening to "Youth of the Nation" pretty sad song don't you think??? antway here is the story...oh yes and before I forget.........

-Becky

* * *

**Disclaimer: My sis and I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh so.....Nyaaaaa!! now you can't say that we were taking credit for someone elses work.**

**Also: Thankyou to BEWD4eva for being our number 1 fan Kyaaaaaa!!! ::runs around huggling Mokie plushie:: also thanks to Kikoken for telling me that doesn't take authoress notes as parts of the story and that I should take them off unless I didn't want my story to be up anymore...;; So thats what happened to all the author notes...;; I had alot of them to.**

** - Becky**

* * *

**okay on with the story lets see we left Mokie running away from a mother bear and Seto running around rampid looking for Mokie WoW! I'm sure they are very tired from running now....don;t you think so?... oh well here is the story...;; **

** -Becky**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Mokuba screamed as he still headed to the cave that the rest of the gang were in.......in his head Mokuba took a little time to think things out while he wwas still be chased down by the bear..."uhhhh, well lets see, if I go back to the cave I will end up getting everyone in trouble with the bear but.....if I run a diffrent way I will be able to take the bear away from the gang but...I might get eaten....and then another one I'd be lost...." Mokuba pondered over this for a while not watching where he was going and ran smack dab into a tree..."Ouch!..."Mokuba yelped in pain. He then turned around and saw the bear, he looked all around and really didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was lost and there was a bear."Oh well..."Mokuba started as he got off of the tree and ran away from the bear , " I'm already lost why not run even further...at least this bear cant get ahold of my big bro and the gang."

(back with the group)

Malik looked up at Seto as if Seto was a crazy man who needed help but that is precicley (or however you spell it) right. Seto was going insane cause he couldn't find his lil bro.

(5 minutes later)

The gang finally decided to go out and help Seto look for him....well sort of... Seto turned to Joey and went insane again," Hey Joey!!! Your A Dog Right??" after getting no response except a grown...(FYI-Joey was the one who growled)" well then here sniff this and track him down!!!" Seto said while sticking the card locket with Mokubas picture in it up into Joeys face. It was silent for a minute as Joey took a whiff and then ran off in a direction. (don't look at me I don't know how Joey got Mokies sent off a card locket with Mokies pic in it that only Seto wore)

(Back to Mokuba)

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!," Mokuba yelled as he climbed a very tall tree," you'll never get me alive!!" he yelled. All the bear did was stare at him as if he was stupid then started to climb the tree after him. "Ahhhh!! I'm so stupid!!......::Mokuba went into thought:: Yeah and I'm supposed to be the lil bro of a multibillionare, very very very intelligent CEO.....::comes back into the real world:: "Ahhhhhh!!!" Mokuba yelled as the bear got closer and closer. Soon Mokuba realized that the tree had some fruits in it and started to throw and eat them at the same time while climbing higher into the tree. (ya know he had to eat sometime)

(Back to Seto and the gang..yes Seto is now the leader )

" I always knew you had some dog in you Wheeler..." Seto said while running after Joey who was on all his hands and feet running rampid while followong Mokuba scent. "This is insane!" Mai said while running along beside Tea. " Yeah...I know what you mean... I have to put up with this..your lucky Mai." Tea said while panting heavily and still running as fast as she could.

* * *

I'm really sorry everyone but I will have to finish this tomorrow or the next day....plz don't hurt me () I'm kind gettin tired...so be prepared for the comming of -Finding Mokuba part 2- Lol I know the title isn't up at the top. Really I just Now named the story.... Well bye byes for now :: huggles Mokuba and Bakura:: Yep they are the real deal :: Huggles them again only tighter:: Well....ok so they aren't Meanies!! bye byes for now

Becky as usual :-P


	5. Finding Mokuba part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh Survivor Chapter 5 **

**I'm really really really reeaally sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated for a while now. School is now back in session and it sucks. Anyway these are all the Great people who have reviewed our work.**

**Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2 You were our first reviewer! Go You! **

**Joeyz girl Yeah...stupid and funny go together like pb&j.**

**BEWD4eva Much appreciated...you have given us the most reviews so far. Yay!!!**

**Kikoken Thankyou for telling us that doesn't allow author/authoress notes as part of the story. I took all of them off. Thankyou very much! Now our fanfic won't be deleted! Yay!! **

**Elementaldemoness Yay! You have given us two reviews!**

**Jina-chan and thankyou for reviewing our fanfiction. **

**Aisha with Issues I'm glad that you think it is cute.Yep Seto loves his baby brother. Yes I think that maybe they should sacrifice Tea/Anzu to the bear. WoopWoop!! LoL!**

**Thankyou to all of our reviewers for reviewing this fanfic. Loves Ya! **

**Alright now for the actual fanfiction!! On with**

* * *

**Finding Mokuba **

**part 2**

**"Eeeeep!" Mokuba said in a very scared voice as the bear was gaining on him climbing up right behind Mokuba. "Stupid fruits! Your not helping at all!!!" Mokuba yelled angrily as a large amount of the Island echoed with the exact same words he said Mokuba listened to it and then started chunking the fruits at the bear again.**

**(with Seto and gang)**

**"Hey did you hear that?" Malik said while panting since they were still running. "Yeah, it sounds like Mokuba." Tea said nervosouly. "Why is he yelling at fruits???" Tristan asked in a really confused voice. Joey and Seto were now ahead of them by atleast half a mile and poor Yugi was getting really tired since his legs aren't really all that long. Mai was running right next to Tea. Here is the order they are in....first place is Joey, Second place is Seto, Third place is Tristan, tied at fourth place is Mai and Tea, and last place goes to Yugi....Poor Yugi. " There's no time to talk now! Hurry up! Run faster! We gotta get to Mokuba before someone or something else does!!!" **

**(back to Mokie) **

**"Ahhhhhhh!!! Dangit!!!" Mokuba yelled as he slipped, but grabbed onto another tree branch that was close by. "Ughh....I can't...hold on...much longer" Mokuba's grip on the tree limb became looser and looser with all the sweat on his palms. The bear was right behind him now with all his might he took his foot and kicked the bear in the face. The bear whimpered a little then regained her strength and came back after Mokuba ounce again. Mokuba tried again to kick the mother bear in the face but a big paw reached out and scraped three big long scratches all across his back. Mokuba's grip on the tree limb started to fail him as he shrieked in pain while his back started to bleed. "Man! That gonna need stitches!" he yelled aloud to no one in particular. **

**Joey ran up to where Mokuba was well not right where he was but underneath the tree that Mokuba had managed to climb to the top of. Tea yelled in horror when she saw Mokuba back and the situation that he was in. Suddenly something hit the bear...looked like a coconut. "Huh?" Mokuba thought as he continued to strugle to hang on to the tree branch. "Big brother!" Mokuba yelled while looking down at where the bear was, still right under him just rubbing her head with her paw. Mokuba took this chance to try to kick her in the face again but it did no good, the bear had simply took her paw and swiped at his leg putting another good two long scratches down his right leg and ripping his jeans along with his shoe flying off. "AHHHHHHH!" Mokuba yelled as the pain went all through his leg and the pain in his burned arm came back a little. Mokuba looked up to see blood dripping down his hand. It wasn't really that much blood but it still freaked him out. Seto started climbing the tree while the others were grabbing anything they could and were throwing it at the bear now. Seto climbed up on the other side of the giant tree so the bear wouldn't see him. Ounce he was close enough to Mokuba he held out his hand and said,"Hurry Mokuba! Grab my hand!" Mokuba went to grab Seto's hand but failed to grab it seeing as much pain he was in he grabed with his unburned hand and held onto the tree branch with his burned hand but slipped as more blood came out of his burned hand."Ahhhh!" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell ontop of the mother bear. The mother bear fell onto the ground and went off limping. Mokuba fell but two branches that grew somewhat together caught him. He landed on his back and then blacked out.**

* * *

**Well there is finding Mokuba part two I hope you liked if so review and tell me and also if you gots any Ideas go ahead and tell me. It might be a couple a days till I write the next chappie reason being....School....stupid school. :P anyways plz review!! Thankyas!! Becky **


End file.
